


Please (Three Christmas Eves)

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: How they spent Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Lee Fusco & Lionel Fusco, Sameen Shaw & Leon Tao
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Please (Three Christmas Eves)

"Please," Fusco mouths silently as his foot, the one with the sock with the hole, taps the pile of unwrapped gifts for Lee beneath the undecorated scrappy little fir, the best he could find on Christmas eve.

*

"Please," says Shaw dryly, eyes rolling as she orders another round of shots for herself and Leon, who wants her to take him to a hotel room where she might determine if he's been naughty or nice.

*

"Please," begs Reese, dressed only in a Santa hat, his hands bound behind his back with tinsel as Finch brings him to the edge of completion for the third time in succession.


End file.
